Electron John
Electron John (born November 26) (originally ElectronJohnSA) is a Let's Player on YouTube who intended to be an opposite of Proton Jon (originally ProtonJonSA), Another Let's Player on YouTube. Formation On April 1, 2013, he formed his YouTube Channel for Let's Plays and recorded his 2 attempts that day, and he thought both were not accurate, so he re-recorded it the next day and uploaded it. The LP can be seen by clicking right here. Website On November 21, 2013, he created his Wordpress website or blog and plans to make more posts in the future. Vimeo On December 4, 2013 he created his Vimeo account, even though he does not use it on the occasion and instead uses YouTube. He also uploads his 7th LP on Vimeo. Newgroungs The account was formed October 20, 2013. Instagram Instagram is a source that Electron John uses for taking pictures and recording videos. One of the videos from Insatgram (The video can be seen here) was used on TheLazyElectroVlog to promote Part 3 of Episode 7 of the Super Mario Bros. Crossover VS. Affiliates Danny Rock Danny Rock (Originally PurpleDan04) is actually John's cousin. On July 2, 2006, John met Danny Rock for the first time. Soon, in December 2012, Dan forms his YouTube channel for comedy, Gameplay, and hidden TV aspects (like his video of him filming SpongeBob and Patrick making unabrows over who deserves Gary as a pet). Danny Rock has been doing videos with John on YouTube, like his Fruit Ninja video/Random Gaming w/ Electron John Pilot on his Random Gaming channel. Terraapples Terraapples is Danny Rock's Brother, Chris who met John in November 2003. He started his Channel on April 15 2011, almost exactly 2 years away from when Electron John's Channel was created. He is currently inactive when making videos, but every now and then he'll comment on or click the like button on a YouTube video. He is well knonw for LOLZskott Being a cousin of John's, he is also a YouTube Let's Player under the name "LOLZskott", normally just called Scott by John. John made an appearance in the first episode of Disney Infinity Gameplay on Scott's YouTube channel. Ogginz Ogginz (originally xOgginzx), or Johnny, is also John's cousin. They first met in November 2004. Ogginz is also a professional YouTube X'''BOX '''LIVE Gamer on the internet. John is a guest in a lost Minecraft Stranded episode from Ogginz. It is currently unknown why his Minecraft series "Stranded" was private since November 2013, and soon deleted his Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty videos, once public from May 31st, 2013. February 21, 2014, however, he made the Stranded series public again. Circa April 2014, he configured all of his videos as unlisted. Kip Mafia Rain Kip Mafia Rain, or Joe, has also met John the same day Ogginz met John, in November 2004. In fact, all 3 of them are cousins and play Minecraft together a lot. Joe is also Ogginz's best friend, so people expect a lot from Ogginz to have Joe as a guest. QueenFan518/heartofshadow QueenFan518, heartofshadow (heartofshadow08 on X'''BOX '''LIVE) , or Dominick "Dom" has met John in November 2003. Dom, just like Danny Rock, Terraapples, LOLZskott, Ogginz, & Kip Mafia Rain, he is also John's cousin. He loves Heavy Metal, Raps, and Loves the Rock band Queen, just like John. GreenRanger104 GreenRanger104 (Sean), AKA GrnRanger or The Gaming Trio (As he calls his crew), met John on ROBLOX (Not personally) in May, 2013. However, John saw him come to a server out of no where on ROBLOX that he was playing, called Hole In The Wall (based on The Cartoon Network Game Show) with Sucka Conboy and MonkeyJakooVSGaming (Who are later mentioned below) on June 30, 2013 and then later recorded the 17th Episode of John's second Let's Play at almost 12:00 A.M. EDT in the morning without Jake as for it was the second time they met up. There is a better version of that video on GreenRanger's Channel which he uploaded . John originally knew he was on YouTube when they first met up in a game just regularly known as Obby, when he was asking if he was recording, however, GreenRanger has never uploaded the episode they first met up in, an Obby Saturday episode (a series canceled from GreenRanger), an Origins episode, or a ROBLOX gameplay video, counted as lost ROBLOX Episodes on the channel. Actually, John doesn't know SqueakyGamerFreak (originally Firepants33 AKA FireGamer Mark) or GreenRanger's Guest in Pokémon Black 2 (Trevor), but still stay good friends. Electron John has only made one appearance on the channel, and he made the video's oldest comment being "Thanks for letting me be a guest star in your ROBLOX Episode!", and he was shocked at GreenRanger's reply: "dude is either alone or with my crew" making John a member of The Gaming Trio. He was very happy when he saw the comment. Then soon, John's Computer was compatible again after a delay from the computer saying it was not compatible. It was 9:07 P.M. EDT when they met up in a server since July. The server was called "The City", a game made and shut down by GhostKaito, and John was with Sucka Conboy (mentioned below) again. Sean did not recognize him at first, so Sucka Conboy was trying to friend him, even though Sean thought he recognized him a second time, but then didn't know, so he kept declining. At 9:35 P.M. EDT, Sean was offline until 10:07 P.M. EDT, when John and Sucka were playing the Pac-man sever VeturianTale played, changed to Pac-Man VS (Beta), and Sean shortly joins the server. John tells him that he should record a ROBLOX episode, and he did at 10:13. The video can be seen here. On February 6, 2014, he made a website for The Gamin Trio. MonkeyJakooVSGaming/MonkeyJakoo Does Minecraft In October of 2009, John meets MonkeyJakoo (or just Jake) for the first time. In January 2010, John started talking more often to Jake, especially to him about forming a YouTube Channel after watching Proton Jon. Jake said that having a YouTube account wasn't a good idea yet, so John agreed not to have a YouTube channel yet, and talked about video games instead in the rest of the year. Jake wasn't able to contact him in 2011, but then, in 2012, John was given contact info. John soon calls up in May 2012, but Jake told him about this website called ROBLOX and they played for 5 hours straight that day. A day later Jake created his ROBLOX account JakeyCakes01, but this account was lost on November 21, 2012 at 4:14 PM, so in December 2012 he created MonkeyJakoo. The day after JakeyCakes01 was created, John made his account ElectronJohn. On April 7, 2013, 6 days after his YouTube channel creation, he created his 2nd Let's Play with MonkeyJakoo as a guest. Jake later created his channel on August 15, 2013. He is also a member of Electron John's Clan. He has made his debut on JohnTheClanChan in Karting and Surfing LIVE #2: Subway Surfers LIVE Stream. Sucka Conboy Sucka Conboy is also a Let's Player on YouTube and met Electron John in August 2009. He & John have been always been talking about YouTube & Video Games. On April 19, he formed a YouTube channel called Suckaconboy after his ROBLOX username & he thought it was good for ROBLOX videos, so he created his main channel on April 22, 2013. John was making TheHarderWayGuys at the time, so it was just the 2 of them until September 2013, when they met NintendoBigGun. Sucka Conboy has been featured in 2 parts of a ROBLOX Random Games Episode. Here are the links for Part 1 & Part 2 of the episode. Sucka has also been featured in a Super Mario 3D Land Episode calling John on the phone for some unknown reason. The video can be seen here.Sucka Conboy is also a part of Electron John's Clan. Sucka Congirl Sucka Congirl is Sucka Conboy's sister, who met John the exact same day (Full Date unknown) in August 2009. She's always competing John no matter what they play, but John is more likely to have completion with Sucka Conboy, so it's easy to play with her, according to him. She also does play ROBLOX, but under a different name. On ROBLOX, she is known as Gootie2Shoes, and has a pretty basic avatar, while John's avatar is hard to pull off. The only difference between Carissa and Giulia's avatar is that Carissa has the regular ROBLOX shirt, but Giulia has the popular "Bloxxer" Shirt. As always, she's Sucka Conboy's competition, especially in ROBLOX (usually in a server called PAC-Man, which is nothing like the actual game, so John and Sucka Conboy call it "Retarted Pac-man"). Sucka Congirl has always been a staple to Sucka Conboy's Super Mario "Interrupted" episodes, where she is an antagonist to Sucka Conboy, while he's trying to record. In the first one, he was annoyed that his sister was being annoying, according to himself. He didn't care until she said that their mother farted (Sucka Conboy's family came to visit) and was forced to stop recording. In the second one, he didn't pay any attention to his family when they visited again in the episode, until his mother brought up the fact that Sucka Conboy got a new fish, named Rocky Road after the Angry Birds Go! stage, but then his mother realized he was recording when he said: "Sorry to get off topic". In the backround, you can actually hear Sucka Congirl talking to her father A.K.A. Mr. Prankster about fruit. Sucka Conboy later calls up John saying that his dad "...was talking about frickin' fruit...". John soon bursts out laughing. Then, when he saw the video, he calls up Sucka Conboy saying "You were right, your parents were talking about frickin' fruit in the backround...". In response, Sucka Conboy bursts out laughing, and tells Sucka Congirl, who laughs even louder. She was an unofficial guest on Sucka Conboy's channel until August 16, 2013, when she appeared playing as Luigi, and as Sucka Conboy's (Mario) antagonist in Sucka Conboy's third let's play"Mario VS. Luigi with Guests!" as for she was the first guest. She appeared in the video Mario VS. Luigi Episode 1:Sucka Conboy VS. Sucka Congirl. When they started the episode, she is called G-G. When they were setting up, she called him Frank. Sucka Conboy can be heard whispering to her that he's Sucka Conboy for good measure. In the beginning of gameplay in the episode, she collects most of the stars, and Sucka Conboy collects most of the power-ups and says she did not want to play that game, but they continue. Then, as soon as Sucka Conboy dies 5 minutes and 17 seconds throughout the video, Sucka Congirl gets the "Mega Mushroom" power-up after collecting eight coins. Sucka Conboy attempts to trick her into thinking that she should kill him, but she does kill him anyway. After the invincible spree worn out, Sucka Congirl soon dies, exclaiming: "I died! That was AWESOME!" and Sucka Conboy struggles, yet not to die, but to get the stars. Then, Sucka Conboy gets annoyed when Sucka Congirl screamed before dying, exclaiming "Did you have to scream?" but they continue playing after Sucka Congirl said Yes in response. Then soon, Sucka Congirl takes the loss. In an unedited version, she could be heard screaming and complaining that she lost, but Sucka Conboy trimmed that part out. 6 days later, she forms a new channel under the name Sucka Congirl re-releasing the Mario VS. Luigi Episode and remixing both Super Mario Interrupted videos. She then shut down the channel in January thinking the channel was a waste of time, but launched her new channel on January 12, 2015. Phillo Phillo met John briefly in July 2008, however, hasn't greeted him again until September 2010. Phillo was hired as a member of the clan. Phil hasn't made any appearance in John's videos or clan videos. He's also a member of John's clan. Phil joined YouTube April 18, 2013. He has uploaded 3 videos in April, and uploaded 1 more video in December 2013, in late return. Phil always loved ROBLOX, and to share his love about it, he created the channel for Let's Plays starting with ROBLOX as a series rather than a let's play. He is very inactive with the channel, though. Circa June 2014, his channel was removed from YouTube, and was never heard from via the internet again, that was until June 2015, where he relaunched his old channel with all of it's content. Oddly enough, you can still reply to comments 2 years old from April 2013 on the videos, however, the new comment system was launched in November 2013, disabling comments from the old system. This makes it possible that Phillo's channel is the first YoutTube channel that allows you to reply to comments before the new comment system was lauched. Ben The Best Ben met John in May 2013. John asked him to be a member, and he agreed, however, he is the least appeared member. John actually helps Ben Edit, Upload, and do the webcam recordings. Ben has been inactive with the channel, due to making new videos and John trying to edit them. It takes a long time to do. It took 2 months to get the perfect recording for the first episode, and John to edit, especially with a return to his channel in August, after being delayed in July for almost a month. NintendoBigGun John met NBG in September 2013. In one of his Super Mario Bros. 3 Let's Play episodes, he mentions that he met NBG a few days before it was published. NintendoBigGun is a member of TheHarderWayGuys and is never in compition with John or Sucka alot unless if they are doing battles, minigames, MARIO KART games, Mario Parties, etc. (Not unless if they play New Super Mario Bros. Wii or U, etc.). He is always willing to play Nintendo Games, as Nintendo is his favorite video game company. Mario is his favorite character of all time, but his favorite video game, though, is Kid Icarus. He loves console games, and will do whatever it takes to beat a game on the console, but he hates PC games. If anything, he only likes Minecraft for the PC. He has a passion for Mario and Kid Icarus Games. He's played them as a kid, and always felt at home... at least in his case. Channels Click here for the wiki on channels.